


Belong to

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heated Discussion, Jealous!Reader, Kissing, Light Bondage, Looots of pet names, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive!Reader, Rough Sex, Sam is seducing a waitress, Seriously it's me you should expect that by now, Sexy!Dean, Smut, Some Dom!Dean, Some Dom!Reader, Strip Tease, Teasing, argument, dom!reader, giggles, handjob, jealous!Dean, kind of, more dirty talk, possessive!dean, slightly insecure reader, thigh highs, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The Reader wears thigh highs and Dean gets turned on by the whole thing. </p><p>Summary: The Reader gets jealous and a little insecure when she sees Dean eyeing another woman at a bar, and later Dean sees a man flirting with the Reader so he gets jealous too. They go back to the bunker and have an argument which ends up being solved with Dean reassuring the Reader that she's the only girl he wants. *wink*</p><p>Part 2 summary: Dean's reminded why he chose the Reader as his significant other. *nudge, nudge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies, I read your comments where you told me you hoped I'd get better soon, and I thought I'd thank you posting this! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, guys!  
> Love y'all! *kisses* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic! *wink*

You flinched as you set the tray with your drinks on the table, "Seriously, Sam? She's got legs to kill for, look at them!" You swallowed the lump you felt forming in your throat at Dean's words.

You didn't want him to see how much they hurt you, but they did. Since he'd become your boyfriend you'd thought being with you would be enough for him, but as you watched his eyes glued to the woman walking beside your table, you realized how wrong you'd been.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you let your eyes follow his and fall on the woman he was staring at; something which you knew you shouldn't have done. Just as you were expecting, she was exactly Dean's type of girl.

Perfectly styled hair, immaculate make up, pretty eyes and long, long legs. You took a sip from your beer, averting your gaze as you felt your insecurities resurfacing once more.

You knew right when you'd started dating Dean, that he was a womaniser and even though you were a little reluctant to start a relationship at first, you found yourself unable to resist his charms and gorgeous looks.

With the image of the woman's body still fresh in your mind, you started to think about your own body. You weren't as skinny as she was; you were a huntress, your body was built to fight the creatures that went bumping in the night.

You had strong and muscled thighs, just like your arms; achieved after years of hard training, and you had to admit, you also had a little tummy, thanks to drinking beer and eating burgers and pies 24/7.

You didn't mind how your body looked though, it reminded you everyday of how strong and capable you were, but as you watched Dean practically devouring the other woman with his eyes, you couldn't help but feel a little inadequate.

Still, you didn't bring it up, you'd just finished a long and exhausting hunt, and an argument with Dean would've just left you mentally crashed, so you settled for sipping on your beer and watching as Sammy seduced one of the waitresses just by using his beautiful hazel eyes.

He flashed you a wink when he noticed you staring, and got up, telling you to wish him luck as he made his way to the smiling girl standing next the counter, "Looks like lil bro is finally gonna get some!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you when you locked eyes with his, and casually brought his arm around your shoulder, pulling your body closer to his. You didn't comment on his actions however, and just sat there next to him, watching Sam work his magic.

It was funny and more than a little entertaining to see how the woman was practically putty in his hands after a couple of minutes, but you could tell that the younger Winchester was rapidly melting for her as well.

Ten minutes later and he was texting you to let you know that you didn't have to wait for him to head back to the bunker, and you sent him a quick wink accompanied by a smile when you read his text.

You informed Dean of Sam's progress and he grinned to himself, before he got up, "Be right back, babe!" He kissed your forehead and made his way towards the restrooms.

As soon as Dean was out of sight, a man was sitting in front of you, his upper body leaning towards you as he flashed you a flirty smile, "Hey there, beautiful" You rolled your eyes, but didn't answer him, wishing he'd get the hint and leave you alone.

As you were expecting, he didn't get the hint, and instead, decided to take the chair left empty by Dean, "Come on, don't be like that! Go home with me and I can promise you the best night of your life, sugar"

You didn't know why, or maybe you did, but hearing this guy promising you the best night of your life, after you'd already experienced sex with Dean Winchester, made you burst out laughing.

You closed your eyes and laughed to yourself, not noticing that a very angry, very irritated Dean was rapidly approaching your table, "Should I take that as a yes, sugar?"

"A 'yes' to what exactly? You mind enlightening me, sugar?" Your eyes snapped up when you heard Dean's angry tone and you slowly raised your eyebrow as you tilted your head in confusion.

You were sure he knew you'd never cheat on him, surely not with a guy like the one that was sitting next to you, "I-I'm sorry, man...didn't think you were-she was...I'll leave"

You would've probably noticed the look of pure terror in the guy's eyes as he left, if your own eyes hadn't been locked on the green orbs that were glaring daggers at you.

"Let's go, we're leaving" Dean turned around and marched out of the bar, without even giving you time to speak, let alone explain what had happened, not that something had happened or that you needed to explain to him everything you did.

You contemplated for a second the thought of staying there, just to rile him up a little more, after all; who did he think he was to just start ordering you around and glare at you because some random dude decided to hit on you.

Taking a few deep breaths, you decided to be more mature, and made your way out after waving Sam goodbye. You found Dean leaning against his beloved Baby, a pissed off expression still on his handsome features.

He waited until you'd closed your door, before he climbed in as well and started the car. The ride to the bunker was thick with tension, but he didn't utter a word, and you were set on not being the first one to speak.

When you reached the garage, you casually opened your door and left as he was shutting off the engine, pretending that nothing was happening between the two of you; mainly cause you didn't know what was happening.

You went to your room, well, Dean's room to be exact, but since you were sharing it, you'd just began considering it yours as well, and you wondered if you were going to have to change that habit after the inevitable argument you were going to have.

You'd just closed your eyes when Dean burst through the door, slamming it shut behind himself, "We gonna talk about this or what?" You sighed, sitting up and getting ready for your confrontation.

"Sure, Dean, how about you start by telling me what 'this' is exactly?" You reciprocated his glare, your (e/c) fixed on his, "Don't act as if you didn't know what I'm talking about, (Y/n)! What the hell did that guy want from you?"

"I don't know, Dean, you should've probably asked him before you half scared him to death" You rolled your eyes at him, trying to keep your voice down, something which he hadn't even considered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted you, sweetheart! Would you like me to drive you back there so you can finish your chat?" An annoyed huff left your lips as you got up and started shedding your jacket.

"God, Dean! Are you even hearing yourself? We weren't chatting, okay? I didn't say a single freaking word to that guy!" He watched you closely as you went to your drawer and grabbed your usual sleeping attire.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself pretty damn much" His eyes followed your hands as you slowly dragged up the tank top you were wearing, leaving your upper half clad in just a bra.

As you began to unbutton your jeans and pushed them down your legs, Dean bit on his lower lip, trying to contain himself and remember what you were actually talking about, "Sure, Dean...whatever you say!"

You slipped on Dean's t-shirt, one of his old ones that you'd gotten used to wear to bed cause you loved how his smell lingered on them, "Whatever I say? Just admit that you were enjoying his fucking attention, (Y/n)!"

You lifted your gaze, shooting him a dirty look, before you shifted your eyes back on your woolen thigh highs, which were waiting for you on the mattress, "You better shut your face, Winchester!"

You took the first thigh high, and slowly pulled it up your leg, taking your time caressing your soft and smooth skin, "I saw the way you were laughing at whatever he was whispering in your ear, there's no need to lie to..."

Dean's words trailer off as his eyes wantonly gazed at your bare thigh being slowly shielded from him; his tongue subconsciously darting out to wet his plump and full lips.

"You know what? I did enjoy his attention, Dean! Just like I bet that woman with those long 'legs to kill for' enjoyed yours!" Dean hummed, momentarily lost in his fantasies about you, before your words registered in his mind.

"Wait, what?" You finished pulling up your second thigh high, and turned around to face him, folding your arms on your chest, which inevitably highlighted your breasts, adding to Dean's frustration.

"You seriously thought I didn't hear you, Dean?" You felt your anger increasing as he kept staring at you with a raised eyebrow, "I heard what you told Sam, and I saw the way you were looking at her..."

You turned around, chewing on your bottom lip as you felt your eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears, "...you know what? You're right, it was nice to have that guy's attention on me, especially since my boyfriend's was on another woman!"

The tears were rapidly blinked away, you were used to hiding your emotions, it was what you had learnt to do years before you'd even met the Winchesters; it was a safe way to look even stronger than you already were, and keep the weak people away.

His strong hands found your shoulders, and he slowly span you around to face him. You had your poker face on, but as you stared up into his eyes, and more importantly as he gazed into yours, you couldn't help but feel like he could see right through your façade.

"It was just to convince Sam to at least try and get laid...and before you say it, I know I kept staring and that was a real dick move but seeing her got me thinking. She looked-"

"Exactly like your perfect type of girl..." You averted your eyes, unable to look up at him anymore, "No, you're wrong! Cause as I was staring at her, I began to think about you, sweetheart"

You eyed him warily, "I got lost thinking about the smile that stretches on your lips when I tell how beautiful you are; cause you are beautiful, baby, no matter what you're doing or wearing, you're always so damn beautiful!"

Dean ducked his head and got closer to you, your lips lightly brushing as his eyes stayed locked on your (e/c) ones, "I thought about your eyes, and the sexy way you glare at me when I do or say something stupid"

You smiled at that, shaking your head at him and he nudged your nose with his to get you to look him in the eyes once more, your lips a breath away from his, "And I thought about how hard I get just by hearing you talking, especially when your voice takes on that commanding tone..."

Dean closed his eyes for a second, his tongue licking across his bottom lip, "Fuck. And that innocent look you put on when you want me to take control and you really wanna be a good girl for me..."

He trailed off, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he lost himself in thought again and when he opened his eyes, he found you giving him exactly that look; eyes widened and lips pouting as you stared up at him.

He smiled at that, his thumb rising to brush across your bottom lip, eyes avidly watching as you parted your lips and sucked his digit into your mouth, "Damn it, baby girl, that's-hell, that never fails to get me rock hard for you"

His free hand found yours, and he guided it to the impressive bulge trapped behind his jeans, humming as you first touched him, "Yeah, that's it, baby! You feel how hard I am for you? You're the only one that gets me this turned on, baby girl!"

You smirked as you tightened your grasp on his member, making him groan and rest his head on your shoulder, "Say it, (Y/n), who do I belong to?" His hands found your ass, and he picked you up, pressing you against the wall with his erection right on your heated centre.

"Me! You're mine, Dean!" He groaned at your words, pushing against you more forcefully, grinding his length on your dripping mound, "Show me, Dean. I wanna see how hard you got for me"

You locked your eyes with his, your hand tugging on his hair as he hungrily licked his lips, before he manoeuvred you on his bed. He laid you down on it, hovering over you and kissing you until you were breathless, before he stood back up in front of you.

His fingers swiftly undid his button, followed by his zipper and he sighed as the pressure lessened on his hard on; you watched him in silence, enjoying the show he was putting on for you and giggling when he pushed down his jeans, sending you a wink.

His member was poking out from the waistband of his boxer, the head already leaking precome as it rested against his lower stomach, "Take your shirts off, Dean"

There it was, that commanding tone in your voice, the one that gave him all sorts of ideas and that promised him so much. Dean worked on ridding himself of the rest of his clothing, standing in front of you in just his plain, black boxers.

You shifted until you were lying on your side in the middle of the bed, and patted the spot beside you for him to join you. Dean lay next to you, his breath hitching when you trailed your finger down his abs and lightly teased the tip of his member.

You leant up and captured his lips in a deep, bruising kiss, sucking on his lower lip and opening up for his tongue to start its exploration of your mouth. You draped your leg over his and straddled his hips, pulling back from the kiss to look at him.

His big, strong and calloused hands found your thighs and started to massage them, his thumbs working on the insides of them knowing how much it turned you on; you, however, had other plans.

You took his hands in yours and pushed them up and under your t-shirt, hearing him sigh in contentment at the feeling of your soft and delicate skin; you bounced the fabric up as you went and he got the hint, removing it completely for you.

Dean took a moment to admire you, sitting on top of him in nothing but your sexy lingerie and those damn thigh highs; he was pretty sure you didn't even know the effect they had on him.

One of his hands found the centre of your back and he pulled you closer to him, his lips finding your own once more as he let his hands cup your breasts and play with them, "This bra looks amazing on you, baby"

You smiled in the kiss, nodding your head as he nipped at your lower lip, "But I think we should take it off, just cause, you know...let's take it off" You giggled as he unhooked your bra and let it follow your discarded t-shirt.

His hands were instantly back on your boobs, his thumbs gently brushing your nipples and bringing them to attention as you arched your back wanting more. Your (e/c) locked on his, and he smirked, before his lips latched on one hard bud.

You moaned at the feeling of his wet, hot mouth enveloping you, his tongue licking around your nipple to then suck on it, watching you intently, before he bit and tugged on the sensitive peak, knowing how much you loved it.

Your hips rolled on his member, craving some kind of friction as Dean switched to the other breast and reserved it the same treatment, drawing more mewls and moans from your lips.

Once he was satisfied with his accomplishment in rendering you a whimpering mess of need, he let his hand wander back down your body, placing them on your ass and giving it a firm squeeze as he helped rock on top of him.

You both groaned at the feeling of your most intimate parts grinding, the only thing separating you was your underwears and you were keen on getting rid of them.

Your hand went to your leg to get the thigh high off, but Dean stopped you, his bigger hand taking yours, "These stay on!" You kinked an eyebrow at him, holding his gaze, "Is that an order?"

"Do you want it to be an order?" You felt your panties dampening even more as he growled the question at you, he knew how much you loved it when he took control, when he allowed you to let go for a little.

"Yes..." You whispered your answer, your cheeks turning slightly pink as Dean smirked up at you, "Yes? You wanna be my good girl tonight, (Y/n)?" You nodded shyly, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth.

Dean groaned at your little act, pulling you down on him and crashing his lips on yours, biting and sucking on your lips until you were breathless and panting and he trailed down, mouthing at the tender skin along your neck.

You purred on top of him as he left open-mouthed kisses all over your neck and chest, lavishing it hungrily and stopping from time to time to suck a hickey to the surface, marking you as his and his only.

His lips continued their path down the valley of your breasts, halting a second to give more attention to your hard nipples, before you felt him pushing his hand inside your panties; his middle finger stroking your folds.

"Damn, baby, you're soaked! All of this just for me?" You hummed your answer, nuzzling his neck as he lightly grazed your clit and sent shocks throughout your entire body.

"Lean back, (Y/n), I wanna see how wet you are" You nodded your head and leant back between his parted legs, supporting your weight on your elbows. He pushed your damp panties to the side, and growled in the back of his throat, deep and gruff.

His forefinger traced your entrance, gathering some of the juices that were seaping and he stuck it in his mouth, "You taste fucking delicious, baby girl, so sweet! Tell me what you want, want me to eat you out, babe?"

You stretched your legs up as he removed your underwear, and used the moment he was letting them fall next to the bed, to push him back down on the mattress.

Dean smirked up at you, moaning when he felt your dripping pussy grinding on his sensitive tip, "Ugh, I t-take it you don't wanna come in my tongue t-tonight, huh?" You shook your head 'no' at him, and he smiled up at you.

"What will it be then? My fingers? I know my baby loves it when I push my fingers inside of her" You smirked but shook your head 'no' again, "Tell me what you want, tell me and I'll give it to you, baby girl!"

You ducked your head down, nuzzling his neck for a second, before you were brushing his ear with your lips, "I want your big, hard cock inside of my tight, little pussy, Dean!"

He growled at your words, his hand tightening the grip they had on your hips, "How do you want it?" You leant back and locked eyes on his, noticing the smug grin on his lips cause he already knew the answer.

"I've been a good girl, Dean, I want you to fuck me nice and hard! Make me scream your name, baby!" He grinned up at you, hurriedly pushing his boxers far enough for him to be able to thrust inside of you.

Your head lulled back at the feeling, the both of you groaning when he was fully seated inside of you, and he gave you a few seconds to get used to the stretch. When you felt ready you rolled your hips on him, and he took the wheel.

His strong and muscled arms wrapped around your waist, and kept your chest flush to his as he trapped you in his hold and pounded into you. You pushed back onto him each time he thrust in, feeling him brushing your g-spot every time.

You moaned his name, your face nuzzled in the crook of his neck as he kept up his relentless pace. Dean sat up then, still buried deep inside of you, and locked his eyes on yours as he resumed his punishing pace.

"This what you wanted?" He panted the words on your neck, before he threaded his hand through your locks and tilted your head back to look at him, "Yes, yes! Fuck, please, don't stop, Dean!"

His lips found your breasts again, and he sucked and bit down on your nipples as he kept shoving his member inside of you, making you bounce on his lap with each thrust, "You're so gorgeous, baby, fuck! So perfect, t-taking me so good!"

You felt the ball in your lower abdomen tightening even more; your breath coming out in short pants between moans of Dean's name as your nails dug into the muscles of his back and shoulders.

"Dean, I'm gonna...please, baby!" He doubled his efforts, pistoning his hips even faster and feeling your walls fluttering around him, and when he was sure you were going to come, he pushed inside of you as deep as he could go and stilled, watching as you exploded around him.

Your body shook from the force of your orgasm, your eyes falling shut as you clawed at Dean's back; thighs trembling on top of his. You felt him coming with you when your walls clamped down on him, the feeling of his come prolonging your orgasm.

You both stayed like that for a moment, wrapped in each others' arms, chests heaving as you tried to regain your normal breathing, before Dean collapsed back on the bed and pulled you down with him.

His fingers traced down your spine as you lay on top of him, "You never told me you had a thing for thigh highs" You lazily exhaled the words, tilting your head back to look up at him.

"I thought it was pretty clear from the boner I get everytime you wear them" You giggled as one of his hands palmed your ass and the other stroked your thigh; the room falling back into a comfortable silence.

"Wanna know why I was laughing at that dude earlier?" He hummed, knowing that voicing his thoughts would just get him in trouble with you again, and he didn't want that.

"He said if I went home with him, he'd give me the best night of my life, and I just couldn't help myself, I thought about the mind blowing sex we have every night and I started laughing at the poor guy"

Dean chuckled at that, his lips pressing to your forehead, "Well, I'm flattered! I'm sorry I got jealous and took it out on you..." You nodded, smiling at him, "Yeah, you should be, at least I tried to mask my jealousy!"

"About that, next time you see me staring at another woman, just smack me across the head and bring me back to reality, cause I'll probably be fantasizing about you anyways..."

You laughed at that, slapping his chest, "No, (Y/n), I'm serious! Just do it...Oh, and I like it when you get jealous, baby girl, when you get all possessive and bossy and you mark me up as yours...it's kinda hot" You shook your head at him, smiling to yourself as you both drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later and Sam was holed up in another library, researching for God knew what, while you and Dean were sitting in a diner waiting for some pie. A poorly clothed waitress walked past you, and Dean followed her with his eyes.

You shifted closer to him, one of your hands threading through his soft locks as the other one dug its nails into his upper thigh, "Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Dean?"

You just whispered the words in his ear, and his pupils were lust-blown; his tongue poking out to wet his lips, "Oh yes, fuck! Please, do remind me, babe" You took his hand in yours and you left the diner before he could even get his pie.

"Such a dirty, little girl saying those things to me in public, (Y/n)" You shoved him against the driver's side of Baby, trailing your forefinger down his chest, "Uh-uh, I'd say it was the exact opposite, Dean..."

You leant up and brushed your lips on his, pulling back when he tried to kiss you, "You've been a very bad, bad boy, Dean, and you're about to find out just what a dirty girl I can be!"

Dean groaned at the tone of your voice: low, sultry and seductive, with just a little hint of that commanding tone he loved. His eyes glazed over with lust as he watched you walking around his car, and climbing in, waiting for him to take you back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely sweetheart made a request about the Reader having their way with Dean, and since it went perfectly with the plot I decided to turn it into a second chapter for this fic.  
> It could be read as a stand-alone if you want to, so you know, do what you like best *wink*

You watched from Baby's window as Dean scratched his scruffy jaw and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little, before he opened the door and slid behind the wheel. A small smile was all you threw his way, and you heard him mutter a soft ' _I'm so screwed_ ' under his breath, before he started the car. 

You could see him stealing glances at you every few minutes, but you kept your eyes trained in front of you, monitoring the traffic until there were only a couple of cars on the other lane far from you, and you were just a few minutes away from the bunker to slide across the bench seat. 

You put your hand on his upper thigh, squeezing slightly as you brought your lips to his ear, catching the way his breath hitched in his throat, "Wanna tell me what you were thinking about back there, baby?" You pulled his earlobe with your teeth and Dean cursed, white-knuckling the wheel. 

"I was thinking about you in those damn shorts" His voice came out rougher than usual, hinting at how much you were already affecting him. You thought back to the item he was referring to; you had to admit they were kind of sexy, something you'd never wear outside, but sexy nonetheless. 

 _Toby's place_ , the diner's name was stitched to the back pocket, and you smirked to yourself, "You'd like to see me wearing something like that? I bet you'd love it if there was  _Dean's baby girl_ written on the back of it, just to let everyone know that I'm yours" 

You moved your hand from its spot on his thigh, and let it rest on his already half hard length, licking your lips as you slowly stroked him through his pants, "Hell yeah, babe, that ass of yours would look so fucking good in them..." You smiled at his enthusiasm, kissing along his strong jaw and exposed neck. 

Your teeth sank in his flesh, not hard enough to hurt, but you could tell he felt it from his surprised intake of breath, "I don't like you staring at other women like that, Dean" Your fingers swiftly undid his button and zipper, expertly untucking his shaft from his plain, black briefs. 

He groaned, his eyes closing for a second as you wrapped your small hand around him, squeezing him just the right way to make him buck up into your fist, "I get jealous when you look at them, and it gets me insanely mad when they start flirting with you. You think I didn't notice how that waitress swayed her hips a little more everytime she walked past you?" 

You ran your thumb along his tip, gathering the precome that had collected there, "Oh f-fuck, (Y/n)." You grinned to yourself, licking up the column of his neck to reach his ear, "That's exactly what's gonna happen when we get back to the bunker. I'm gonna let you fuck me until I come, over and  _over_  again..." 

Your voice was low and soft, barely a whisper as you pumped your fist, "And then I'm gonna ride your cock, Dean, remind you why I'm your baby girl; why I'm the one that gets you in bed every single night. You want that? Want me to ride you until you come inside my tiny, little pussy, baby?" 

You kept jerking him off, gradually increasing your rhythm with each word that left your mouth, "Holy s-shit! Shit-shit-shit, I'm g-gon-na c-come." He throbbed in your grasp and you stopped, pulling away from him, "Uh-uh, I don't think so..." He seemed at a loss for words, and you waited until he'd calmed down a little, before you carefully tucked him back in his boxers. 

His green eyes locked on yours for a second and you grinned up at him, telling him to keep his focus on the road, something he did accompanied by a couple of curses. You had to stifle a giggle when he pressed down on the gas, suddenly rushing to get you back home, in a hurry to act up what you had just described to him. 

Dean was still cutting off the engine, when you exited the car and walked towards the garage door that communicated with the bunker, hearing his quick steps behind you not even ten seconds later. You unlocked the heavy door and made your way in, smirking to yourself when he brought his hand on your waist and nuzzled your neck. 

He mouthed at your skin, running his tongue along the sweet spot right under your ear, making you shiver in his arms, "Sam's not back yet, so I'm more than okay with having you right here, right now..." He pulled your earlobe between his teeth after he whispered the words, knowing exactly the effect his voice alone had on you. 

You intertwined your fingers with the hand he rested on your stomach, squeezing gently when he captured your skin between his teeth growling lowly in the back of his throat; his chest rumbling against your back, "Please, babe, just a quickie to take the edge off and then we'll move it to the bedroom..." 

Turning in his strong embrace, you brought your arms around his neck, leaning on your tiptoes to teasingly brush your lips across his bottom one, "Or you could humor me and wait a little bit longer, Dean. Would you do that for me, big boy?" Your (e/c) eyes were focused on his as you took small but fast steps towards your room. 

He seemed almost surprised when you switched places and pressed his back on your door, "I'm gonna show you that no one can fuck you the way I do, Dean!" You growled the words out, pushing him inside as soon as you'd managed to open the door; smiling innocently up at him when he moaned wantonly. 

His hands found your waist, pulling your hips flush to his and sending a pleasurable shiver down your back at the feeling of his hard length; a reminder of the effect you had on him. Smirking to yourself, you pushed your hands under his gray t-shirt, running your nails over his tanned abdomen, "Fuck's sake, (Y/n), what are you doing to me?" 

The fact that his voice sounded already wrecked had more heat pooling in your panties; the lace material already sticking to your skin. Dean's dark eyes were trained on your lips, letting you know just how much he was craving a taste of them, which was exactly why you hadn't kissed him yet. 

You walked him towards the chair at the desk, telling him to sit down and he did; his chin tilted up slightly so that he could look at you as you, for once, towered over him. Your left hand was resting on the back of the chair, helping you support yourself as you leant forward and let your other hand explore his body. 

Your fore and middle fingers traced the skin right above his waistband, and you relished in the way his breathing quickened and a soft, almost silent whimper escaped his perfect, parted lips. You smiled up at him, nudging his nose with your own and ghosting your lips on his; a teasing promise of something you weren't giving him. 

It pleased you to no end that he hadn't tried to kiss you, waiting patiently for whatever you decided to give him, "You want me to kiss you, baby?" Your fingers trailed up his body, slowly making their way over his hard chest, "Yes." The whispered confirmation left his mouth on a shaky breath that fanned over your face. 

You brought your hand to the back of his neck, playing with the hair there and using your hold as leverage as you lowered yourself to sit on his lap. Your tongue snaked out to wet your lips, and you made sure it 'accidently' flickered over Dean's bottom one, making him groan and rest his hands on your inner thighs. 

You were sitting right on his crotch, but you kept your weight on your feet, making sure not to apply any actual pressure and thus only adding to his growing frustration. Your eyes locked on his lust-clouded ones, before you moved your lips to his ear, dragging them along his jaw on your way there. 

"Mmmm, I don't think you're ready for that, baby, not yet" His whine of protest made you smile, and you pulled your body back to look at him. His cheeks were flushed, lips slightly red from his continuous licking and eyes hooded; it always struck you how effortlessly handsome he was. 

You pushed your hands under his flannel shirt, sliding it down his shoulders, and he eagerly helped you remove it; the same thing happening with his t-shirt as you let your hands roam his hot skin, loving the way his muscles always tensed underneath your gentle touch. 

You allowed your eyes to shamelessly feast on his body, licking your lips hungrily before directing your gaze back to his, "I'm seriously thinking about tying you up, Dean, have you all at my mercy..." Your words trailed off, and you felt him tightening his hold on you; his fingers digging in your flesh. 

"Do it." His answer was barely above a whisper, but his tone was firm nonetheless, letting you know that he meant was he was saying. It was something you'd already done before, but you still raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question, gauging if he was one hundred percent sure about his decision. 

The slight, determined nod of his head was enough and you felt a hurricane of butterflies erupt in your stomach as excitement took over your body. You grinned at him and you both went over your safe words, before you lifted yourself from on top of him and walked to your drawers to retrieve what you'd need. 

You walked back to him, showing him what you were holding in your hands: one of your silky scarfs and one of his ties. He smirked at you, tilting his head in the tie's direction, and you were sure the reason behind his choice was the fact that he knew how sexy you found it. 

Letting the scarf fall to the floor behind you, you gave him one last once over, before you slowly moved to stand behind him, trailing your hands from his shoulders down to his wrists and bringing them to rest behind his back so that you could bind them together. 

He closed his fists and tugged against the restraint, testing it and noticing that you'd made a basic knot, one that he could undo in a heartbeat if needed. You watched silently as his bulging muscles flexed underneath his creamy skin, licking your lips and bringing your hands back on his shoulders. 

You massaged them for a few seconds, listening to his ragged breathing before you moved one hand to tangle in his dirty-blonde locks, and let the other one travel down along the planes of his heaving chest to caress his abdomen, heading for his jeans' waistband, "Mmmm, you look so pretty all tied up for me, Dean!" 

He hummed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in an attempt to get closer to you as you skimmed your lips onto the shell of his ear, "Since you're being so good for me, you get to ask for something..." You thumbed at his button, your fingers toying with it as Dean drew in a shuddering breath.

"Choose wisely, though, you may not get another chance" You let out a breathy chuckle in his ear when he groaned; his eyes opening and finding your (e/c) ones as he chewed on his full bottom lip in thought, "I want you-uhm...take your clothes off, babe, please" 

You'd honestly expected him to ask for a kiss or a blowjob, but apparently his mind was still in the game. Going to stand back in front of him, you smiled and brought your hands to toy with the hem of your baby blue sweater; your eyes studying Dean's face. 

His gaze was fixed on the sliver of skin showing, waiting expectantly for you to bare more; his tongue snaked out, licking his lower lip before he trapped it between his teeth as you lifted the piece of clothing with slow and deliberate movements. 

A low, wanton sound bubbled in Dean's throat when he saw the bra you were wearing. Since you had gotten together, you started investing more in lingerie; the hunting life didn't allow you to dress up very often, so you at least decided to do it in the bedroom, a decision Dean was thrilled about. 

You were wearing a red bra, its fabric was sheer lace that was heavily embroidered, enough to leave space for the imagination to run wild. Your sweater joined Dean's clothes on the floor and you started working on removing your jeans after hurriedly discarding your shoes and socks. 

"Fuck, baby girl, turn around" You did as he asked of you because his rough, needy voice sounded so good, and bent slightly forward, hearing him groan as you stuck your bottom in his direction. You slid the pants down your legs, and Dean mumbled a curse under his breath which you guessed you weren't supposed to hear. 

Allowing him the chance to enjoy the view, you unhurriedly turned to face him, a smug smirk on your lips as you caught the way Dean shifted in an attempt to adjust himself. An evil idea formed in your mind, and you went back to your drawer, finding the pair of thigh highs you'd bought with the lingerie set. 

Dean was ogling your body when you swivelled on your heels after you'd retrieved what you were looking for, and you raised one eyebrow in question as you sensually swayed your hips back to him, "I won't even pretend I wasn't staring, cause fucking hell, sweetheart, you look so  _fucking_  good." 

You felt yourself growing even wetter if possible, and you had to swallow down a moan in response at how he husked the words out in a growl; his teeth sinking down in the pillowy flesh of his lower lip and making you second guess the decision you'd made about kissing him. 

Once you reached the chair again, you showed him what you were holding in your hands and you had to suppress a giggle at the way his eyes widened, before they flickered up and down, almost as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to keep his gaze locked on yours or on the item in your grasp. 

Lifting your right leg, you rested your foot on his upper thigh, enjoying the way his strong muscles jumped under your touch. You bent down to get closer to him, letting your breath fan over his lips as you moved to put on the first thigh high, "I bought these thinking about you, Dean, do you like them?" 

You whispered the question in a low, sultry voice; the one that you knew drove him absolutely crazy, "Shit, babe, I do! I like them so fucking much..." He stopped and looked up at you, engaging your eyes before he finished, "...and I can't wait to fuck you in them, baby girl, have you scream my name for me" 

You had to close your eyes for a second, drawing in a deep breath, and a smug smirk appeared on his lips. You focused to clear up your fogged brain, at least a little bit, and it was your turn to smirk as you focused back on the garment in your hands; Dean's eyes going back to stare wantonly as you teasingly sheathed your leg. He swallowed when you reached your upper thigh, and momentarily glanced at your covered sex. 

Making a show of switching to the other leg, you made sure to brush against Dean's hard on as you brought your left foot to rest on his thigh just like you did with the other one; still not uttering a word which you knew was getting to him as he was expecting some kind of reply to his teasing sentence. 

One thing you'd learnt, was that anticipation always got the best of him, and you were sure that once you were done with him, Dean would barely be able to contain himself. You flipped your hair to the side, and his gaze snapped up to that sensitive spot on your neck; the one that got you to make the sweetest noises for him. 

His body subconsciously leant towards yours, a vain attempt at getting closer in hopes of being able to kiss you somehow, but since there was still some space between you, you pretended not to notice and continued with the task of pulling up the remaining thigh high, "Jesus Christ, (Y/n), you're killing me here!" 

You innocently looked up at him through your lashes, pouting your lips and widening your eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about, baby, I'm not doing anything..." He managed to get even closer to you, until the tips of your noses were touching and your lips were brushing; your breaths mingling together as you stared deeply in the other's eyes. 

His breathing was rugged and his pupils were dilated, giving his eyes a darker look as he kept eye contact with you. You noticed the way his shoulders were rolling; the muscles shifting underneath his freckled skin, and when he clenched his jaw, you knew he'd had enough and was going to kiss you. 

Anticipating his actions, you brought your hand to his lips, pressing your fingers to the soft, plump flesh and gently pushing him back while you stood back properly on you feet, "What were you about to do, Dean?" He licked his lips when you removed your hand to let him speak, "Kiss you." 

You arched a brow and pursed your lips, snaking your hand around his neck and threading your fingers through his hair, "If a kiss was all you wanted, baby, then you should have asked..." You tugged on the strands tangled around your fingers, tilting his head back and enjoying the grunt he released, "Ask me, Dean!" 

The firmness in your tone had a shudder running down his spine, "Fuck. Kiss me, (Y/n)! Please. Please, kiss me..." His voice trailed off when you straddled his body once more; this time putting all your weight on him and pressing your heated core against his aching erection, "My pleasure,  _sweetheart_ " 

Your lips parted and you leant closer, brushing them on his before you smirked and pressed a peck to the corner of his mouth. He squirmed underneath you, but didn't complain, at least not out loud as you moved along his sharp jaw and down his strong neck. 

You left light, butterfly kisses, barely touching him at first but then you switched to wet, open-mouthed ones; your tongue lapping at his skin as you went lower and lower until you reached his collarbone. You bit down, gently sinking your teeth in his flesh and pulling. 

Dean's hips rolled against yours at that, thrusting up to gain some friction. Teasing your way over his hard pectorals, after you'd shown some love to his anti-possession tattoo, you trailed your hands up his arms, squeezing his flexing biceps to then rest them on his shoulders. 

He moaned your name in a pleading tone, and you had to stop yourself from smiling at how desperate he sounded for your touch. Your lips enveloped his left nipple and he groaned, bucking his hips up one more time, silently telling you what he wanted you to do. 

You let your tongue circle the peak a couple of times, before you slightly sucked on it and tugged with your teeth, "Mmmhm...you're so sensitive, Dean" He answered you with a low whine and you switched to pay the same attention to the other nipple as your hands travelled down to the button on his jeans. 

Your fingers worked it open, the zipper coming undone next and then, you were pushing your hand past his underwear's waistband to grasp his girth. Once satisfied with his perky nipples, you continued your journey kissing down his stomach, looking up at him through your lashes to find his heated stare already on you. 

You knelt between his legs, nipping at the skin along his hip bones while your hands tugged his pants and briefs down, "Holy fuck, finally" He was rock hard and already leaking precome; the head red and swollen, begging for your attention, "Uhm, want me to suck you off, baby?" 

His length twitched at your words and you delicately wrapped your small hand around it, "For the love of God, do whatever you want, (Y/n), just please, do something!" You bit your bottom lip, jerking him in slow, calculated strokes, "Something like this?" 

He hummed; his eyes falling shut while his head lulled back and he slightly spread his legs giving you more room to work on him. You continued your up and down motions until he was panting heavily and thrusting in your grasp, before you brought your lips to his tip. 

Parting them, you guided him into your mouth, "Yeah, t-that's it, sweetheart, please. O-oh fuck, your lips feel so f-fucking good around m-my cock." You smiled as best as you could around him, keeping your hand where it was as you began to lightly press your tongue to his slit before you swirled it over his head, tasting the drops of precome gathering there. 

You directed your gaze back up, finding his eyes darkened with arousal and took more of him into your mouth, barely sucking and eliciting a low, pained groan from Dean, "T-that feels-f-feels...Ah, s-shit." He trailed off, his hands working behind his back because that, would usually be when he'd push his fingers through your locks and guide your head. 

Keeping up your suction, you relished in the bittersweet taste of his skin until it wasn't enough anymore. You wanted to feel him throbbing in your mouth, to hear his blissed, begging moans and groans; you wanted to watch him as he slowly came undone from your ministrations. 

You removed your hand, bringing them both to rest on his strong, thick thighs; his muscles tensing at the first contact while you relaxed your throat, taking him all the way in, "D-don't stop, please, (Y/n), don't s-stop! Y-you suck my c-cock so good" He grunted the words through gritted teeth; his hips raising up to meet your mouth. 

Your tongue explored and trailed all over his veins, making him curse as his shaft pulsed. You bobbed your head up and down, doing your best to keep your eyes on him and letting him see the way he disappeared between your lips; a view you knew he was more than fond of. 

Still deep-throating him, you moved your hands; the left one cupped his balls, rolling them slowly, while the other one went back up his abdomen to toy with his nipples, "Oh fuck. Fuck. F-fuck!" You ran your fingers over his sack while simultaneously rolling his nipple between your thumb and forefinger, and he began to thrust up as he rapidly approached his climax. 

He twitched in your mouth but before he could come, you released him with a wet, lewd pop. His eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was clenching and unclenching as he drew in long, deep breaths trying to calm himself down. You stood back up between his parted legs; your hands wandering up his arms and shoulders to weave through his hair. 

"You okay, Dean?" You gently massaged his scalp, waiting patiently for him to answer you, "I was so damn close..." You nodded and hummed since he couldn't see you, "Baby, please!" His eyes snapped open and he pinned you in place with a pleading look, "Please what, Dean? Tell me what you want" 

His tongue slowly licked over his lower lip, leaving it glistening in the soft light of the room, "Let me touch you, (Y/n), I really,  _really_ need to touch you...please?" Excitement knotted your stomach at the prospect of his hands running over your body, "If you need it that bad, then why don't you do it, huh?" 

Dean grinned sheepishly up at you, and you were ready to bet he was hoping you hadn't noticed when he'd freed himself, but you did, "That's the reason you didn't let me come again, isn't it?" You gingerly lowered yourself back on his lap, while his hands went to sit comfortably on your thighs. 

"Well, you have been a very bad boy today and you had to be punished, don't you think?" You lifted a questioning brow, but instead of answering you, Dean nuzzled your neck; his barely there facial hair scratching your skin, "How about you give me a chance to make it up to you, princess, huh?" 

He let his lips rest just a fraction of an inch below the sweet spot on your neck; his warm breath tickling your skin as he waited for your say so, "Mmmhm, tell me what you had in mind, Dean?" You ran your fingers through his hair, bringing his lips where you wanted them. 

He sighed against your neck; his hands moving to your hips to pull you closer to his body before he pressed his lips to your pulse point, feeling the fast pace at which your heart was beating. You tugged on his hair, silently informing him that you wanted an answer, "My mouth on your pussy! I wanna eat you out, (Y/n), make you come on my tongue..."

You hummed your appreciation for his suggestion; your hands leaving his hair to rest lazily on his back as you enjoyed his mouth setting your skin ablaze. Dean groaned in protest when you finally decided to pull him away from you, taking your time to stand back up on your slightly wobbly knees, "Mmmm, I think it's time we moved this to the bed, what do you say?" 

His eyes followed your body entranced, watching as you gracefully sat on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other, before you raised an eyebrow at him, "Holy fuck, yeah, I'm coming!" He got rid of his boots and socks in record time, along with the pants and briefs that were still hanging at his ankles, and then made his way to you. 

He sank to his knees; hands resting on your waist as he looked up at you through his thick lashes, an excited grin on his face, "Make me come like you said, and I may just decide to repay you the favour, Dean" You winked, smirking at him as you parted your legs, to allow him to situate himself between them. 

His rough hands smoothed themselves over your inner thighs, and he drew in a deep breath when you teasingly rolled your pelvis in invitation, prompting him to inch closer to your lace-covered core, "Dean?" He looked up at you propped on your elbows watching his every move, and hummed to let to know you had his attention, "Why don't you start up here?" 

You sat up and unclasped your bra, removing it out of the way as you bared your breasts to his view, making him release a low, wanton moan. You bit your lip and lay back on the soft comforter; Dean wasting no time in doing what you told him. His hands trailed up your sides, stopping right where the soft curve of your boobs began, and his eyes found yours. 

He kept eye contact while he lowered his head until his warm breath was lavishing your hard nipples, that alone making your heart stutter, and he waited for you in case you changed your mind and stopped him. Once he was sure that that wasn't the case, he ducked his head down and pressed a chaste peck in the valley between your breasts, followed by others setting a path up to your neck. 

His gaze never once faltered from yours, until he reached your throat and his eyes fell to your parted lips, "Fuck. I need to kiss you, (Y/n). Please, I can kiss you, baby girl?" Instead of answering him, you took his face in between your hands and crashed your lips on his pouty, soft and awaiting ones. 

He groaned in satisfaction, his mouth molding perfectly to yours. The kiss was needy and urgent, but languorous and passionate nonetheless, something that only Dean could ever pull off. His hands gently squeezed your breasts when you opened up for his tongue, and he moaned softly as it found your own and tangled with it. 

Dean took his time in exploring your mouth, before his tongue went back to stroke yours, a throaty growl reverberating in his chest. When you broke the kiss to suck in some oxygen, he practically whined in protest; his body still leaning towards you as he pouted his plump, kiss-swollen lips with a frown playing on his handsome face, informing you of the disappointment he felt towards the ending of the kiss. 

His eyes slowly opened and locked on yours; the bright green of his irises making your breath hitch in your throat, "That was one hell of a kiss, babe" You smiled at him, nodding in agreement while licking your lips and resting your head back on the mattress. Dean just watched you for a second, taking in every feature of your face; biting down on his lower lip as his eyes travelled back to your chest. 

He reattached his mouth to your neck, peppering it with kisses until your breathing started to quicken, to then part his lips and change to wet, open-mouthed ones intervaled by nips and light bites. By the time he reached the tops of your breasts, you were about ready to start begging him to hurry things up, but you managed to bite on your tongue and restrain yourself.  

His lips paid equal attention to your boobs, showering them with kisses and small kitten-licks, until your breathing had turned to panting and your hands found his hair once more, before he finally decided to move to your hard nipples. Dean locked his arousal-darkened green eyes on yours, as his lips latched around your right bud, gently sucking on it. 

You could feel him smirk against your skin when you groaned his name; your fingers tugging on the strands wrapped around them. He swirled his tongue around it, pulling another guttural groan out of you, and then switched to the other one. He engaged your gaze, flattening his tongue and moving it up against your nipple, making sure to flick it with the tip before sucking that one too into his mouth. 

"Bite on it, baby...God, yes!" He growled in response to your noises, continuing to work you up until your hips were rolling against his abdomen in search of some kind of friction. You hooked one hand behind his neck and pulled him up for another kiss, rolling his left nipple between your fingers and pulling a shameless groan out of him, as you grabbed his hand in your free one and placed it on your lace-covered mound. 

He moaned, rubbing you through the fabric of your panties while he bit on your lip and dragged it with his teeth, sending more spikes of pleasure between your legs. This time you both pulled away when the need for air became too much, staring at one another, "Take my panties off, Dean" He smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to your lips, immediately doing what you'd asked him. 

His fingers hooked in the waistband of your flimsy underwear, and he moved his hands behind your back giving a firm squeeze to your ass as he pulled them down your legs, "You're so wet, princess. Always knew you got off on ordering me around." He grinned at you when you spread your legs for him and let your damp panties fall to the floor next to the bed; his hands moving to rest on the insides of your thighs. 

He looked up at you for permission, and you nodded, propping yourself on your elbows to see him better. His fingers found your wet folds and he separated them, just watching you for a second, before he leant down and blew on your wet core. Your walls clenched in response, and you bit down on your lip, bucking your hips up towards him, "Stop teasing, Dean!" 

A small smile tugged the corner of his lips up, before they were connecting with your throbbing clit. Dean continued watching you through his lashes as he kissed his way all over your centre, adding his tongue in the mix just as if he was making out with you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you grabbed a pillow, placing it behind your back so that you could lean on it as you moved one hand to rest on his head. 

"Mmmhm, just l-like that, b-baby, lick my little pussy!" He flattened his tongue and took long, broad licks going from your opening up, stopping just short of your bundle of nerves, knowing how much harder you would come when he'd finally wrap his lips around it. You tugged on his hair, bringing him closer to you as your hips moved following his tongue; praises and moans falling past your parted lips. 

"You love p-playing with t-that pussy, don't ya? Like it w-when I let you tongue-fuck me, D-Dean? Oh, f-fuck. Such a g-good boy for me...don't stop!" Stopping was the last thing on his mind, especially with the words that were leaving your mouth; Dean loved dirty talk almost as much as you did, which was the reason why his hands were pulling you closer to him as he moaned the answers to your questions. 

You almost lost it when he pushed his tongue inside of you as far as it could go, doing exactly what you were talking about a few seconds prior; and you bit down on your lip when he closed his eyes groaning, seemingly enjoying eating you out as much as you were. Your lower abdomen was rapidly tightening, signalling you your impending climax. 

Your hand was fisting his hair, keeping him close to your core, "S-suck on my clit, D-Dean. O-oh shit, k-keep going..." His lips were immediately around your bundle of nerves, sucking on it just like you'd asked of him, while he massaged it with his tongue; the combined actions causing your body to go slack as your orgasm washed over you. 

Dean kept gently licking you through it until you stopped trembling and your high began to wear off, before he slowly kissed his way up your stomach, watching you stabilise your breathing, "Was I good?" You chuckled, because if there was something that man was good at, was eating you out, and the smirk on his lips told you that he knew it better than you did. 

"You were. You were amazing, Dean. Now, I wonder if you can fuck me just as good..." His lips twitched at the corners, and he raised an eyebrow, ducking his head to get closer to your ear and whisper, "You and I both know just how good I can fuck you, baby girl" You almost clenched your thighs together, but given that he was still between them, you didn't; you couldn't give him the satisfaction. 

Your left hand rested on his lower back, while you ran the fingers of your other one through his hair, "Uhm...I think you should refresh my memory, baby" Something quickly flashed through his eyes, and he moved one hand to rest on your waist as he ducked down to kiss you, "Wait." 

You pushed him slightly away, so that you could turn around on all fours, looking at Dean over your shoulder to find him stroking himself at the sight of you in front of him, "Want you to fuck me like this, Dean, I know you love watching my ass as you thrust your cock inside of me" 

He groaned in response, leaning over you and lining his length with your entrance, "Fuck, (Y/n), your filthy mouth will be the death of me!" He entered you slowly, allowing the both of you the chance to adjust to the feeling, and then started an easy pace, thrusting all the way in before pulling out. 

After a few thrusts, you began to push back against him, rolling your hips each time. Dean quickened his rhythm, steading himself on his knees behind you and putting his hands on your hips, "You're s-so wet, baby, so fucking wet." The only thing you could do was moan, hands fisting the pillow in front of you as he shifted a little and hit your g-spot. 

Both of your breathings were rugged; your bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat as the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket with each push and pull of your hips. He snaked an arm around your waist and brought it to rest between your breasts, pulling you up so that your back was pressed to his chest; his hot skin against yours as he kept pounding into you. 

"Fuck, I'm c-close, Dean. So f-fucking c-close!" Your right hand found the one he was resting on your stomach; the other one going to rest behind his neck so that you could steady yourself and he took the opportunity to snake his free hand down to toy with your throbbing clit. 

He groaned in your ear, feeling your walls start to flatter around him and quickly pulled out, switching his length with two of his fingers to bring you to your second orgasm. You let your head rest against his shoulder; nails digging into his flesh as your whole body tensed and you cried out your release. 

You were reduced to being practically putty in his arms, and Dean gently placed you back on the mattress, turning you so you were facing each other once more, "Why'd you pull out?" Your words were a little slurred and breathy, but he understood anyway, "Wasn't sure you were done toying with me, and the way you were clenching around my cock..." 

A smirk spread on your lips at the strain in his voice, you could only imagine how bad he needed to come after all the teasing you'd put him through, "Mmmhm, think I should let you come, baby?" He nodded, nuzzling your neck as his hands brushed their way along your sides; his hips subtly rolling against your thigh. 

"Wanna come into my pussy, Dean?" He whined a low 'Please' as you took a hold of his throbbing member and pushed him back inside of you; the both of you groaning at the feeling. His eyes were closed shut and he drew in a few deep breaths before experimentally pulling out. 

He set a slow pace until he was sure he wasn't going to blow his load, before he began to quicken his thrusts. Your knees were pressed to his sides; your arms looped around his neck, caging him in your embrace as your eyes slid shut and your lips parted on more breathy moans. 

He placed his hands on the curve of your hips, his hold on you tightening with each roll of his pelvis; fingers digging in your flesh trying to anchor himself somehow, "God-damn-it, (Y/n)." His voice was scratchy, gravelly and sinful enough to get your blood boiling all over again. 

Your back arched up, your damp skin sticking to his; chest pressed to his and breasts pushed up flush against him. You raked your nails down his back, leaving red scratches decorating his freckled skin, until they reached his sculptured ass only to leave crescent moon indents in their wake. 

A growl rumbled through Dean's chest, his hips pressing against yours as he pushed inside of you as deep as he could go, pulling a cry of pleasure out of you in return. He shifted a little, bringing his eyes on yours; a self-satisfied smirk curving the corners of his kiss-swollen lips up. 

You bucked your hips up, desperate for some kind of friction, especially when his lips parted on a huff of air and he swiped his tongue over them, sending a rush of heat straight to your lower region, "Move." His eyes shone mischievously as he ever so slightly pulled out and pushed back home, hitting your g-spot dead on. 

You fought to keep your eyes open as he repeated the action over and over, each time pulling out farther and sinking inside of you a little bit faster; a little bit harder, going as deep as your position allowed him to, until you started trembling underneath him, your body meeting him halfway at every thrust. 

Your right hand found the back of his head and you brought him down for a kiss, your tongue pushing past his lips to tangle with his own; both of your groans of satisfaction bleeding together into one. Dean was the one to break the kiss this time around, moving until he was sitting on his haunches with your lower body on his thighs. 

"Jesus, baby girl, t-the way your p-pussy swallows my cock...fuck." You shuddered at the heavy, evident lust underlying his tone; your response dying on your tongue as he bottomed out inside of you again, this time flicking his thumb across your clit sending a jolt through your nerves that had you jerking your hips up against his.

Your eyes, which you hadn't noticed had slipped closed, opened back to find his; your fingers splaying over his biceps, "Yeah? You like w-watching that, baby? Watching my pussy wrapped a-around that big cock of y-yours?" This time he was the one who shuddered, his teeth sinking in the flesh of his delectable lower lip as he faintly nodded his head in answer. 

His hips started moving against yours again, your words having the exact effect you hoped for them to have, "T-that's right, Dean, fuck m-me, baby" He growled at your request; his hands gripping harder on your hips to pull your body up towards him as he rocked himself inside of you. 

You sat up then, keeping your thighs spread wide for him as you slowly snaked your hands up his arms and scratched along his shoulders to then tangle your fingers in his dirty-blonde locks. You looked up into his green eyes one more time, before you tugged on his hair to tilt his head back to your pleasure. 

You feathered your lips up his neck, skimming over his jaw to find his mouth; a moan rising up your throat when he eagerly sucked on your tongue. Pulling away you went back to tease his neck, nipping and biting onto the sensitive spots you knew by heart, gaining sweet mewls and moans that went straight to your core. 

Dean picked up his pace at that, making sure to angle his hips to hit your sweet spot determined to make you come again before giving into his own release. Your forehead pressed to his chest as a growl tore past your lips; your hands wrapping around his waist to try and ground yourself. 

You could practically feel the smirk on his lips before you even looked up at him; your own matching smirk making an appearance right as you went and latched your lips around his left nipple. Suckling gently on the hard nub, you brought your left hand up to tug on the other one; your (e/c) eyes never leaving Dean's. 

You felt the shudder that ran down his spine, felt the way his body reacted to your actions; his length twitching inside of you and his hands moving to roughly grab your ass, moving you against him. His eyes fell shut when your teeth grazed his nipple, and he lowly growled your name sending tingles through your body. 

Once satisfied, you moved to his previously neglected bud, showing it the same attention; your tongue teasing its way around it until Dean couldn't take it anymore, and moved you both so that your back was resting against the mattress once more, causing you to gasp out in surprise and actually stop your teasing. 

He pinned you in place with a heated stare, his hands skimming along your sides to take a hold of your wrists and bring your hands over your head. He was still buried deep inside of you; hips flush with yours as his lips descended on your own, stealing away the little breath you still had. 

Droplets of sweat were adorning his forehead and chest, glistening in the light of the room and managing to add to the already debauched look his dishevelled hair and swollen lips were giving him. You hooked your ankles behind his back; your heels digging into his flesh as you encouraged him to keep going. 

His hands left their place on your wrists. One going to tease your right boob, cupping it and squeezing, before he was playing with your hard nipple; while the other found its way to your pelvis, his fingers going straight to your swollen clit, "C'mon, sweetheart, c'mon-c'mon, please." 

He mumbled his pleas against your neck, gritting his teeth when your walls started to clamp down on him. Right as you were about to climax again, you tugged on his hair and managed to faintly whisper in his ear, "C-come for me, D-Dean, fill my l-little pussy up" That was enough for him to finally let go. 

He emptied himself inside of you; his hips moving in short, stuttering thrusts while his hands held onto your body, his face buried into your neck which allowed you to clearly hear all the delicious whimpers and moans that left his lips as you both reached your peaks and started to slowly come down from them. 

Once the high wore off, you brought your legs down to rest back on the mattress as he pulled out of you; a silly smile plastered on your face as Dean's pants tickled the skin of your collarbone. You stayed like that for a few moments, his body pressed to yours as silence surrounded you. 

"You okay?" You whispered the question, knowing he would hear you since his head was still resting on your chest, "You fucking ruined me, (Y/n)..." Your teeth trapped your bottom lip as you tried and failed to stop the wide grin that spread over your lips, "That was the plan, baby" 

He grunted in acknowledgment, drawing in a deep breath and burying his face further into the crook of your neck; the room falling back into the comfortable silence, until you decided to move your hands, "I hope you're not planning on getting up, cause I ain't gonna be moving from on top of you for a while, sweetheart" 

You chuckled and felt against your neck how his lips curled up in a smile, "Was just thinking of playing with your hair, baby. Maybe we could cuddle a bit?" There was a beat of silence, where you both seemed to expect the other to add or do something, "Mmmhm yeah, cuddle me, (Y/n)" 

Your fingers gladly found their way to his slightly dampened strands of hair, and you slowly ran them through it or curled the ends around the tips of your digits, listening to Dean's absentminded hums of approval. Both of your breathings slowed down and soon enough Dean's hums turned into soft, breathy snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave me a comment telling me what you think about it. I love hearing from you guys *kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it, guys!  
> I love reading your comments and it took me 3 weeks to write this down, so I'd love to 'hear' your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you for reading *kisses*


End file.
